


Using You

by Bi_Brett



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Rachel Berry, F/F, Gay Quinn Fabray, Heartbreak, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, Work In Progress, not villan finn just sad finn, she/any kurt hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Brett/pseuds/Bi_Brett
Summary: inspired by a convo with someone. (we are fine dw), WIP.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Quinn Fabray (one sided), Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 4





	Using You

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really really short rn but I'll add more later.

"You know," Finn's breath is shaking and there's a tinge of sadness mixed with anger in his voice. "I don't think you ever actually wanted to be with me, I think you were just using me to get to Rachel." 

He frowns, and she can tell he's so close to bursting into tears. "Weren't you? That's what this was all about, right?" Finn breathes deeply and a single tear rolls down his cheek, before he turns around and storms out of the choir room.

Quinn is so close to crying herself, until she feels Kurt place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Quinn, if you need me im here, okay?" She says, her voice a whisper almost.

"Thank you." Quinn whispers back.


End file.
